Page-wide array printing uses a plurality of fixed (i.e., stationary), ink jetting dies to simultaneously form images across a width-wise aspect of a moving sheet media such as paper, etc. Typically, each of the dies includes numerous rows of nozzles configured to controllably discharge ink, wherein each row of nozzles is used to apply a particular color.
Ink residue, paper dust and other debris accumulate on the ink discharge surfaces of the dies during normal operation, necessitating cleaning or else print quality will eventually degrade. However, the present design trend is toward progressively smaller equipment footprints and chassis volumes. Consequently, designers seek means to facilitate automated printer cleaning using more compact topologies.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in light of the foregoing and other drawbacks associated with the cleaning of page-wide array printing mechanisms.